


Chain Me to the Wall

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am going to tease you until you are begging for me to touch you. I am going to make you so wet, you'll be dripping. I am going to get you so close, it will be tortuous, and I will keep you there until you are aching.”<br/>“If this is torture,” Sebastienne says, voice breathy, stretching her arms above her head. “Then chain me to the wall.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Me to the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seazu/gifts).



> For Charlie, who has been craving Sebastienne/Jim lately.  
> This is p much crack veiled in a thin layer of porn to make it look serious.  
> There are so many Tito from Oliver and Co quotes hidden in there. Spot them all.

Sebastienne sighs loudly, draping herself across the couch. Jim has been click clacking away on his little fold-y computer all evening, has been working for days, and she's feeling awfully neglected. She's dressed up all pretty for him this evening; wearing a proper bra and everything, one of the expensive ones he bought her; silk and lace, that pushes her breasts up all pretty. She's even got the matching panties on instead of her usual briefs, and that's all she's wearing.

Jim doesn't even look up.

If she were a woman of lesser confidence, she might be offended. As it is, she just sighs again, letting this one blend in to a long, lewd moan.

Jim raises an eyebrow.

“Can I help you with something?”

“Me?” Sebastienne blinks, the picture of innocence. “Well, I'm not sure. You see, I'm just terribly horny right now. It's awful. I'm already getting my panties all wet, but I don't know if there's anything you could do about that.”

“No, I suppose not. Better leave you to it.”

Sebastienne frowns, but Jim still isn't acknowledging her. She sighs for the third time, heaving herself up and padding through to the kitchen, arranging herself on the island in what she hopes is a pin-up fashion. She rests back on her elbows, one knee pointing to the ceiling, the other leg dangling off the side, and lets her head roll back, exposing her neck.

“Are you hungry?”

“Not particularly.”

“Thought you might like love taco for dinner this evening.”

“I thought I banned that phrase.”

“Fine. You could eat me for dinner.”

“Wow. I'm rock hard,” Jim says, dripping sarcasm.

Sebastienne thought men were meant to be easy to entice. When she doesn't want their attention, they're all over her, but then again, Jim's not like anyone else. She slides off the counter, defeated, and pads across to sit on the arm of his chair.

“You've been so busy lately. You could do with a break,” she coos, carding her fingers through his hair.

“I have work to do.”

Sebastienne sighs for what feels like the thousandth time.

“Fine,” Jim says, giving her a quick side glance. “Go and wait in the bedroom.”

“Alright alright alright alright!”

Sebastienne hops up, making her way quickly to their bedroom. She sprawls out on Jim's enormous bed, lying on her side, head propped up on one hand. It's another ten or so minutes before Jim actually comes through; taking his time to finish up whatever he was working on, no doubt. Finally, she hears the light patter of his footsteps coming down the hall.

“Bonjour, mon petite croissant. Paint me like one of your French girls.”

“You're ridiculous.”

Jim crosses the room in slow, steady strides; and even stripped of his suit, even in a pair of flannel pyjamas, he cuts an intimidating figure. Sebastienne licks her lips, automatically spreading her legs as he reaches the bed. Jim presses them back together, straddling her hips. He leans down, lips only barely brushing hers before they skim downwards, trail over her neck. Sebastienne whines in protest.

“You've been such a naughty girl,” Jim whispers against her ear, breath hot. “So determined to distract me. So eager for my attention. Luckily, I'm feeling generous, so I'm going to give you just that.”

Jim kisses his way down Sebastienne's throat, and she arches up against his mouth. He gives a few teasing nips, but mostly it is short flicks of tongue and feather light kisses, making Sebastienne long for him to bite, to mark, to claim. His palms glide up over her stomach and ribs, cupping her breasts through her bra, gentle but firm.

“I am going to tease you until you are begging for me to touch you. I am going to make you so wet, you'll be dripping. I am going to get you so close, it will be tortuous, and I will keep you there until you are aching.”

“If this is torture,” Sebastienne says, voice breathy, stretching her arms above her head. “Then chain me to the wall.”

“I don't know about the wall, but I think the bed will suffice.”

The warm weight of Jim vanishes, and Sebastienne's body presses up, trying to follow, trying to get the pressure back. Jim gives her one of those dark smiles, amused, before crossing to the wardrobe. Sebastienne feels her pussy tingle with anticipation. Jim's getting the toybox.

“You recall our friend, Miss Adler?”

“Oh, yes. What a woman.”

“Well, these were actually a gift from her.” Jim sorts through the chest, coming up with a pair of leather wrist restraints. Sebastienne's heart rate speeds. “Thought I could put them to good use.”

He comes back across to her, and she keeps her arms up, expecting him to take hold of her wrists and restrain her. Instead, Jim sets the cuffs down, and goes back to kissing a line along the column of her throat. Sebastienne turns her head, trying to seek his mouth, but Jim nudges her back in place, refusing to appease her. He spends at least ten minutes working her neck with teeth and tongue, until she's trying to roll her hips up for friction that he doesn't allow.

“Jim.”

“Yes, darling?”

She looks at him for a long moment, but will not give in to pleading so early. Jim smiles, and when Sebastienne says nothing, he continues down her body, dropping kisses over her breasts. The bra is removed and cast aside, before Jim's mouth closes over her breast, his tongue flicking repeatedly over her nipple. Sebastienne moans, and her hips start up a stuttered rhythm of rolling forward, up into the empty air. Jim makes sure to keep himself high enough above her that he offers no relief.

He keeps up this kind of attention, alternating between her breasts, grazing his lips over her areola and circling her nipples with his tongue, until Sebastienne is wriggling beneath him, tugging at his hair, edging painfully; just one touch, a little friction, that's all she needs to–

Jim stops completely.

Sebastienne does protest this time, whining loudly. She tries to pull Jim back down, but he detaches himself from her hold, taking both her wrists and pressing them above her head.

“Ah, ah.” He holds her in place as he lifts the restraints, closing them in place around each wrist, linking them through the headboard.

“Aw man, Jim, c'mon.” Sebastienne tugs at the restraints, but they hold firm.

“Patience, princess.”

Sebastienne's pants are soaked through. She can feel them, feel how wet she is with every little shift of her hips. It's awful, and Jim is doing nothing to help. In fact, he leaves her like that for several long minutes, just grazing his fingertips over her nipples; enough to keep her wanting, but not enough to keep her on edge. Letting her calm down before he trails his fingers over the front of her underwear.

“My, my, you're soaked.”

“Hardly surprising.” Sebastienne spreads her legs like a wanton harlot, her hips pressing up in short, jerking movements. She's not really getting enough from Jim's fingers to rid her of the dull throb in her clit, but that doesn't stop her trying. “Always get wet for you.”

“That's true.” Jim puts his hand flat and presses his palm down, and it's still not enough, not specific enough, but it doesn't stop Sebastienne grinding up against it.

Jim smirks, clearly amused at her display, before he hooks his fingers beneath her waistband. He pulls her pants off teasingly slow, and she can feel them peeling away from her folds, feel how they are wet enough to cling to her. Jim slides down the bed as he removes them, and once they are off, he starts kissing his way back up, starting at her ankles. Usually, Sebastienne would adore this kind of attention from him, would feel so grateful and special that he's taking the time to spoil her, but she's too wound up tonight. She just wants him inside her.

By the time he's at her thighs, she's squirming again. He sucks bruises in to the softer flesh of her thighs, and Sebastienne hisses, bucks beneath him, but Jim is insistent on taking his time. He trails kisses to her hipbone, and leaves a few more bite marks, before finally, _finally_ , dragging his fingers down through her folds. They tease over her entrance, and the restraints bite into her wrists as she tries to move down the bed, move on to them.

Jim laughs, then pushes two fingers inside of her in one quick, easy slide.

Sebastienne moans, head falling back against the pillow. Jim leaves his fingers still, before dragging them out slow, so slow. He slams them back in again. The rhythm continues; slow drag out, fast thrust in, until he breaks pattern and starts fucking her in short, quick movements. She can feel herself building again, so close, so, _so_ close.

Jim pulls his fingers free and gets off the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“To finish what I was doing.”

“No. You can't just leave me here.”

“I think you'll find I can do whatever I want.”

“But-” Sebastienne breaks, pulling out the big shots. “Daddy, please. I need you. Need to feel you inside me. Your little girl needs you to fuck her, Daddy.”

“What she needs, is to learn to stay out of my way when I am busy. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to think about that before I come back.”

“It's hard to think about anything when you're sourcing a river between your legs!”

Jim ignores her. He crosses to the room, clicks off the light, and lets the door swing shut behind him; leaving Sebastienne wet and needy in the dark.


End file.
